<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Us || Shoyo Hinata x Kageyama Tobio || One Shot by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914654">Between Us || Shoyo Hinata x Kageyama Tobio || One Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina Brainrot, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tiny bit of Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:56:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Hinata and Kageyama never met?</p>
<p>The day Hinata was supposed to see the tiny giant on the TV and grow his love for volleyball, never happened. Instead, Hinata fell off of his bike on the side of the road, scraped his knee, and had to roll his bike home. When he got by the convenience store with the TV, the volleyball game was already over.</p>
<p>Given the chance to choose which club he would join in middle school, he decided on basketball. He made a lot of friends in the basketball club and had a bunch of fun. But, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing.</p>
<p>Once it was time for him to decide which high school he wanted to go to, he chose a school with a pretty good basketball program. He took the entrance exam and got in. </p>
<p>This Hinata Shoyo has never played competitive volleyball before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Us || Shoyo Hinata x Kageyama Tobio || One Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A/N): I did in fact write this entire story while listening to Kagehina playlists on youtube and Spotify (they’re very inspirational). I’ll link a few that I enjoyed, you guys can listen to them while you read.</p>
<p>1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuqUzfCr_ug<br/>2. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KuuVi1eq4sdNFCjbgVDvD<br/>3. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5qcXtenN5GO6Ly7itvevmB</p>
<p>Edited (1/28): Thank you guys for reading this I honestly thought only two or three people would like it, haha. I'm still editing it so sorry if there are some mistakes. I want to turn this into a great story. (Also I would really appreciate feedback!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What would happen if Hinata and Kageyama never met?</p>
<p>The day Hinata was supposed to see the tiny giant on the TV and grow his love for volleyball, never happened. Instead, Hinata fell off of his bike on the side of the road, scraped his knee, and had to roll his bike home. When he got by the convenience store with the TV, the volleyball game was already over.</p>
<p>Given the chance to choose which club he would join in middle school, he decided on basketball. He made a lot of friends in the basketball club and had a bunch of fun. But, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing.</p>
<p>Once it was time for him to decide which high school he wanted to go to, he chose a school with a pretty good basketball program. He took the exam and got in. </p>
<p>This Hinata has never played competitive volleyball before.</p>
<p>The feeling that he was missing something went away, as everything eventually does. He grew satisfied with his status as a small forward and worked his hardest to improve. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>One day, in the second semester of his first year of high school,  Hinata was biking to the convenience store to pick up a snack for Natsu, his little sister, when he saw a group of people walking out with the same pair of T-shirts on. The shirt said:</p>
<p>				KARASUNO<br/>
HIGH<br/>
SCHOOL</p>
<p>Hinata felt nostalgic when he saw them, but he didn’t know why. He shook it off and jogged into the store. When he was running inside, he bumped into one of their members. He was pretty tall and intimidating. They locked eye contact for a few seconds, but the tall guy huffed and walked off. </p>
<p>Hinata was so confused, why did he feel like he was familiar with this guy. He caught up with him and asked, “Hey, do I know you from somewhere?”</p>
<p>“Probably not,” he responded.</p>
<p>“Huh, I feel like we’ve met before.” He smiled awkwardly and scratched his neck.</p>
<p>A gray-haired guy stalked up to the tall guy and ruffled his hair, “Heyyy, Kageyama you have a friend?”</p>
<p>“Stop it Suga, I don’t even know him.” He pushed Suga’s arms away.</p>
<p>Hinata giggled, “Alright, well nice to meet you! Bye-bye!” He jogged towards the convenience store.</p>
<p>Kageyama was puzzled, maybe he did know that guy. “Hey, what’s your name?!”</p>
<p>Hinata turned around and grinned, “Hinata Shoyo! See ya around!”</p>
<p>Kageyama waved slightly and watched Hinata walk away. Suga stared at Kageyama suspiciously, “You really don’t know him?”</p>
<p>Kageyama shook his head, “I don’t think I do, but it feels like it. It doesn’t really matter though.” He walked away from Sugawara and went to catch up with the rest of the team.</p>
<p>Sugawara was still mystified, he wanted to know who that peppy short kid was. He walked back into the convenience store. Hinata was in the food aisle, looking for meat buns. </p>
<p>He went up behind him and said, “Hello.”</p>
<p>“Ah!” Hinata jumped back. “Oh, sorry. It’s you. Hi!”</p>
<p>“I like meat buns too, this brand tastes the best.” Suga pointed out a pack on the edge of the row. “Have you tried it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah! I’ve bought it a couple times before. They’re pretty expensive though, so my Mom doesn’t really let me buy them too often.” He smiles.</p>
<p>Sugawara smiles too, “What school do you go to?”</p>
<p>“Johzenji.”</p>
<p>“Really?? We’ve played them before. In the inter-high preliminaries, I think.”</p>
<p>“You guys play basketball?”</p>
<p>“No, volleyball. You play basketball?”</p>
<p>Hinata nods, “Yep!”</p>
<p>“Wow! You’re so short! How?!”</p>
<p>“I can jump really high! Wanna see!” Hinata grins.</p>
<p>“Sure!” Sugawara grins too.</p>
<p>Hinata passes the meat bun he was holding to Suga and jumps as high as he can. He couldn’t land properly on the convenience store floor though, so he fell to the ground.</p>
<p>“Oww,” He rubbed his head.</p>
<p>Sugawara was in shock, “Woah.”</p>
<p>“Yeah... I promise I know how to land on my feet. I just messed up.” He said as Sugawara helped him up.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to the both of them, Kageyama was watching their interaction. When he saw Hinata’s jump he was even more intrigued by this Hinata Shoyo.</p>
<p>Sugawara passed Hinata the meat bun and asked, “Are you playing in any basketball games any time soon?”</p>
<p>“Me? Hm, I think we have a practice match on Friday.”</p>
<p>“What time?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Are you gonna come?”</p>
<p>Suga nodded, “I want to see you in action!”</p>
<p>Hinata felt strangely comfortable with Sugawara, “Uh, okay! The game is at 5:00, the gym is like, right beside the school so it shouldn’t be too hard to find it. I think people who don’t go to our school have to pay for a pass to go inside, but if I walk in with you maybe they won’t make you.”</p>
<p>“Sounds cool! Can I bring a couple friends?”</p>
<p>“Sure! Are you going to bring the guy I met outside? What was his name. . .  Kageya-ama?”</p>
<p>“Yep! I’ll see you on Friday!” Suga waved and walked outside. “Look who’s waiting for me!”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t waiting on purpose, Daichi made me.”</p>
<p>“Sure, and it definitely wasn’t because you were interested in that orange-haired kid. Impossible!” He smirked.</p>
<p>“I’m not!” He grunted and marched away.</p>
<p>“I thought you said Daichi told you to wait for me!” Suga ran after him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Hinata tried not to think too much about Kageyama and Sugawara, but he just couldn’t. Who were they? Why did they want to go see his basketball game? Why did he feel like he knew them? </p>
<p>He shivered and went to go pay for Natsu’s meat buns. </p>
<p>On Friday, Hinata was nervous to see Kageyama again. Something about Kageyama, made him feel weird. Like a girl with a crush. But Hinata didn’t have a crush on Kageyama… of course not. He waited for Sugawara, Kageyama, and a few of their friends by the school’s entrance. </p>
<p>But when he saw Sugawara and Kageyama, they were with about 13 other people. “S-Sugawara?!”</p>
<p>“Hey, Shoyo! By the way, you can call me Suga.” He waved.</p>
<p>“You said a couple friends!”</p>
<p>“I did? Oops, sorry. I wanted to bring them all, so no one felt left out.”</p>
<p>Hinata sighed, “I don’t know if I can get so many of you guys in, it is a practice match.”</p>
<p>A guy who was shorter than Hinata kicked Suga, “You said I that I was taller than him!”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t have come otherwise,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>Hinata looked at all of them, except the short guy, they were all pretty tall. Hinata shivered and went to go ask his coach if they could all watch the game. After a lot of Hinata’s begging, his coach reluctantly agreed. </p>
<p>Hinata ran back to the front of the school and handed them the passes he got. “Let’s go!”</p>
<p>Karasuno got to sit at the top of the bleachers, which many consider being the best spot to watch a basketball game from. They all looked excited, except a blonde kid with glasses.</p>
<p>Hinata was giddy the entire time before the game.</p>
<p>“Shoyo! Stay focused!” His coach, Mr. Naito yelled. “I will make them leave if you don’t.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I’m just excited!”</p>
<p>Hinata’s team went to the nationals last year, so I guess you could say that they were pretty good. After they did their stretching they got in their positions.</p>
<p>Hinata thrived in his position as a small forward, it made use of his speed and flexibility. When he jumped for the first time, he could hear the Karasuno team going OOOHH WOWWW SO COOL which made him even more determined to win (and show off).</p>
<p>The final score was 32 to 56, not staggering but Hinata did score around half of the points. At the end of the game, a few people from Karasuno ran down and started complimenting Hinata on the game. They introduced themselves as Nishinoya, Tanaka, Daichi, Yamauchi, and Ennoshita. Hinata was having so much fun, he loved the attention. After a couple minutes of talking to them, he realized that he never got a chance to talk to Kageyama.</p>
<p>“Hey, do you guys know where Kageya-ama is?”</p>
<p>“Kageyama?” Yamaguchi asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s how you say his name. Yeah, him.”</p>
<p>“I think he went to the bathroom, he’ll probably be out soon.”</p>
<p>“Okay! I’m going to the bathroom, be right back!: Hinata yelled to Coach Narito.</p>
<p>He ran into the bathroom and saw Kageyama washing his hands. “Hey!”</p>
<p>Kageyama side-eyed him, “Hi?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t come talk to me after the game!”</p>
<p>“I had to pee.” He responded.</p>
<p>“U-Uh, whatever! So what did you think!”</p>
<p>“You were really good,” Kageyama said.</p>
<p>Hinata blushed, “T-Thank you!”</p>
<p>“I think you’d be good at volleyball too.”</p>
<p>“That’s the sport you play isn’t it?” Hinata asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m a setter. It’s fun.”</p>
<p>“What position do you think I’d be good at?”</p>
<p>“Wing-spiker, maybe.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Yeah, I’ve seen them on TV before, they look really cool. I’m not sure if volleyball is for me though.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever tried playing it before?”</p>
<p>“Umm, not really. Well, we used to borrow the volleyball net and play for fun, but my friend accidentally ripped it. So, they don’t let us use it anymore.” Hinata giggled.</p>
<p>Kageyama really liked the sound of Hinata’s giggles. He didn’t like that he liked it. He didn’t like that Hinata being around made his heart beat a bit faster. ‘Bye then, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Um, Kageyama, do you… have an email?”</p>
<p>Kageyama flushed, “Huh?”</p>
<p>“So I can message you? Or something…” Hinata looked at the ground.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. I do.” Kageyama gave Hinata his email and then he walked away.</p>
<p>Hinata was so happy, he couldn’t contain it. He jumped up and down once Kageyama was gone. Someone walked out of one of the stalls while Hinata was jumping. “Haha, what was that?”</p>
<p>Hinata lost his balance when he saw Sugawara. “SUAHDAIAEOAGA?”</p>
<p>Sugawara grinned, “Do you have a crush on him or something?”</p>
<p>Hinata blushed, “N-No!”</p>
<p>Suga was shocked, “You really do?!”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t! I-I don’t!”</p>
<p>“I definitely believe you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not lying!”</p>
<p>Suga rolled his eyes. “Anyways. .. do you wanna say bye to the rest of the team?”</p>
<p>“U-Um, yeah. Hey Suga, can you not tell anyone about it... I really don’t have a crush on him, but if he thinks that I do he might not want to talk to me.”</p>
<p>“My lips are sealed,” He put his finger over his mouth.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Suga,” Hinata smiled, then they walked back to where the team was.</p>
<p>Before they left Hinata also exchanged contact with Yamaguchi and Yachi, two first years that he hit it off with. He had wanted to get Tsukishima’s email but he wouldn’t give it to him.</p>
<p>Once they were gone, Hinata’s friend from the basketball team, Souta, walked up to him. “Hey Hinata, who are those guys?”</p>
<p>“Volleyball players from Karasuno,” he responded.</p>
<p>“Oh really? I heard they’re going to nationals. That’s cool. How long have you known them?”</p>
<p>“Since a couple days ago,” He giggled.</p>
<p>“Huh? That’s when you guys first met? Wh- Why did they come to your game today, then?”</p>
<p>“We just clicked, I don’t really know. Do you think it’s weird?”</p>
<p>He flicked Hinata on the forehead, “Of course it’s weird. But, nothing too shocking coming from you. You’re weird too.”</p>
<p>“Souta?! What does that mean?! I’m not weird!” Hinata yelled.</p>
<p>Souta scratched his neck, “If that’s what you think!”</p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean?!” Hinata chased after Souta as he ran away.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When the bus got back to Karasuno, Kageyama asked Suga, “Why did we even go to his game? And use school funds?”</p>
<p>“Dunno, he’s just interesting. And wasn’t it fun to watch?” Suga grinned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and it’s inspirational for the rest of the team to see someone so short jump so high. It’ll help you all stay motivated. I bet he could jump higher than Asahi.” Daichi chimed in.</p>
<p>“I feel bad for Nishinoya, haha. There’s really no one shorter than him.” Tsukki smirked.</p>
<p>“OH SHUT UP YOU BEANPOLE!” Nishinoya yelled.</p>
<p>Everyone was really tired, so after they got their things from the gym they headed straight home. When Kageyama got home and checked his phone, he saw that he got a message from Hinata.</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>
(^o^)<br/>
hey kageyama!</p>
<p>Kageyama:<br/>
Hi</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>
did u get home ok?<br/>
ik the drive back was prob rlly long<br/>
im super glad u guys came to see us</p>
<p>Kageyama:<br/>
Yeah</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>
do u wanna maybe hang out this weekend?<br/>
like sunday?<br/>
i invited the other first years too (well tsukishima said no but yamaguchi said he would try to convince him)<br/>
we could go watch a movie.. or something</p>
<p>Kageyama:<br/>
Not really<br/>
I’d rather spend the weekend by myself</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>
oh... thats ok<br/>
but like i mean itd be fun if u came<br/>
we could get to know each other better</p>
<p>Kageyama:<br/>
You said sunday?</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>
YEAH SUNDAY!!<br/>
DOES THIS MEAN YOU SAID YES</p>
<p>Kageyama:<br/>
Yeah</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>
V(^-^)V</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata messaged Kageyama the rest of the details, like where they would be meeting up and what time. Hinata and Kageyama were both very excited for Sunday. Kageyama was trying to sort out what his feelings towards Hinata were, and he was getting nowhere. He thought that hanging out with him would be the best way to figure out (Of course that’s not the only reason he said yes, he also wants to have fun with Hinata -- but he would never admit that).</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>On Sunday Morning, Hinata was so shaky. He was thrilled but also scared to death. It wasn’t even like they were going on a date or anything. Yachi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi would be there with them. Hinata wouldn’t let himself accept that he had feelings for Kageyama. He put on his favorite shirt, shorts, and shoes, sprayed a bit of the cologne his Mom got him for his birthday on his neck and headed for the park.</p>
<p>Hinata got there about 15 minutes late. Yachi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama were already there.<br/>
Yachi looked relieved when Hinata came, she waved nervously.</p>
<p>“Hey, Yachi! Where’s Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked.</p>
<p>“He said he was going to go get snacks for everyone,” Tsukishima responded.</p>
<p>“Really? That’s so nice of him! Okay, so we’ll wait here for Yams.”</p>
<p>Hinata was talking to Yachi about what the differences between their schools were, and he could feel Kageyama staring at him. He wondered if he did something wrong.</p>
<p>“Stop staring King, you’ll get your turn.” Tsukishima chuckled.</p>
<p>Hinata turned around and could see Kageyama blushing, “D-Did you want to talk to me, Kageyama?”</p>
<p>“No,” Kageyama snapped.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be so rude about it,” Hinata spun back around. He felt offended, for no real reason.</p>
<p>Kageyama didn’t mean to make Hinata mad. . . he blamed it on Tsukishima. Why did he think that he wanted to talk to Hinata? Kageyama was only staring because Hinata looked really good today, he liked seeing Hinata in casual clothes. And Hinata smelled really good too. But, Tsukishima would laugh at him if he apologized to Hinata now. Tsukishima annoyed him sometimes, well, most of the time.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi got back and Hinata immediately brightened, “TADASHIIII! HIIII!” He jumped up and down.</p>
<p>Kageyama wished Hinata would be this happy to see him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Shoyo!” Yamaguchi smiled. “Look what I bought!” He opened his bag to reveal chips, drinks, and candy.</p>
<p>“Tadashiii, you’re the best!” Hinata grinned as he grabbed a piece of candy.</p>
<p>“Haha, thank you,” Yamaguchi set the picnic blanket that he bought on the floor, and motioned for everyone to sit down.</p>
<p>They were seated in a circle. The order of people was:</p>
<p>Tsukishima -&gt; Yamaguchi -&gt; Yachi -&gt; Hinata -&gt; Kageyama</p>
<p>Hinata was so happy he got to sit next to Kageyama, but he didn’t want to show it because Kageyama never apologized for being so mean to him earlier. He ignored Kageyama and talked to Yachi while he ate.</p>
<p>Kageyama was uneasy. Why wasn’t Hinata talking to him? Was he really still mad? Kageyama thought it was annoying, why couldn’t Hinata just get over it. Kageyama was thinking all of this while still being too arrogant to talk to Hinata first. He didn’t even realize how hypocritical he was being.</p>
<p>They ignored each other the entire time they were eating, the entire time they were walking around the park,  and almost the entire time they were at the movie theater. After the movie ended, Kageyama went to the bathroom to wash all the butter on his hands-off. Hinata followed him to go talk.</p>
<p>“You suck, Kageyama,” Hinata glared at him.</p>
<p>“What is it now?” Kageyama stared icily at Hinata.</p>
<p>“You didn't talk to me the entire time! W-Why would you do that?! I was the one who invited you here! And you didn’t even talk to me!” Hinata also didn’t notice his hypocrisy.</p>
<p>“You were the one who invited me here, so if you wanted to talk you should’ve just talked to me.”</p>
<p>“You were the one being mean to me first!”</p>
<p>“I literally just said ‘no,’ you’re completely overreacting.”</p>
<p>“Well, you hurt my feelings.” Tears started rolling from Hinata’s eyes, he was the type of person to start crying when he was mad/angry.</p>
<p>“U-Uh, wh-wha? Why are you crying?” Kageyama asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“I’m not crying,” Hinata wiped the tears from his eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re so annoying,” Kageyama said as he stepped toward Hinata and wrapped him in a hug.</p>
<p>Hinata’s eyes widened, “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Kageyama held Hinata tighter. “Just shut up.” Hinata closed his eyes and relaxed in Kaageyama’s arms for a bit. He felt all warm and fuzzy, and his heart was racing. Kageyama felt Hinata’s quickening heartbeat and smiled.</p>
<p>Although after a couple minutes Kageyama whispered, “Hey, we have to go back.”</p>
<p>“Do we?” Hinata mumbled, gripping Kageyama.</p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘cause they’ll start looking for us soon if we don’t.”</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna,” Hinata buried his face in Kageyama’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Sorry Hinata,” Kageyama removed his arms from around Hinata.</p>
<p>“So cold,” Hinata shivered.</p>
<p>Kageyama smiled. This was the first time Hinata had seen Kageyama smile. He had such a beautiful smile. It so amazing that Hinata’s mind went blank. Without thinking, he stood up on his tippy-toes and kissed Kageyama. . . on the lips.</p>
<p>Once Hinata realized what he was doing and pulled away, they both turned redder than a tomato. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to I-I I-I’m sorry! S-Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!”</p>
<p> “I-I see,” Kageyama touched his fingers to his mouth, “I think I’m going to head home early.”</p>
<p>“Kageyama, please don’t leave. I’m so sorry! I-I don’t know what else to say. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I didn’t mean to.” Hinata pleaded. But Kageyama walked past Hinata and out the door. Hinata fell to the floor. “I’m so stupid.” He cried for a little bit. Hinata hated feeling sad.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After a couple minutes, Yamaguchi walked into the bathroom looking for Hinata. “Hey, there you are. Kageyama left earlier, he looked- wait what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I’m such an idiot,” Hinata couldn’t stop crying. “So dumb.”</p>
<p>“N-No you’re not! What happened?” Yamaguchi asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Hinata wiped his tears.</p>
<p>“Was it something to do with Kageyama?’ </p>
<p>“No,” Hinata responded.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“U-Uh, okay. Let’s go back. Yachi said her Mom gave her some extra money, so she can pay for dinner.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Hinata said quietly and followed Yamaguchi out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Do you know how long we were waiting for you guys?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“S-Sorry,” Hinata sniffled.</p>
<p>“Hinata? What’s wrong?” Yachi asked.</p>
<p>“He said it’s nothing,” Yamaguchi responded.</p>
<p>“B-But it’s obviously not nothing,” Yachi said.</p>
<p>“Does it have something to do with why Kageyama left early?” Tsukishima asked.</p>
<p>Hinata's eyes widened, “N-No.”</p>
<p>“Yeah it does,” Tsukishima confirmed.</p>
<p>“Really? I mean they were being really mean to each other today.” Yachi said.</p>
<p>“He was the one being mean to me,” Hinata added.</p>
<p>“If that’s what you think,” Tsukishima responded.</p>
<p>“Hey, Yachi, let’s just skip dinner since Hinata’s not feeling too well. We can do it again another time.” Yamaguchi suggested.</p>
<p>“W-Wait Yamaguchi! I’m feeling perfectly fine, please don’t cancel it because of me. You guys go have fun.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s alright. I mean you planned this entire thing, it wouldn’t really make sense to do it without you.” Yamaguchi said.</p>
<p>Yachi scratched her head, “O-Oh, okay. So will we walk home?”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi nodded, then they headed back home. Hinata felt really bad, he thought it was his fault that they were leaving. Everyone could’ve had more fun, but he ruined it. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When Hinata got home, he ate as much ice cream as he could fit in his stomach and then passed out on the couch. </p>
<p>“Shoyo!” Hinata’s Mom shook him awake when she found him. “What are you doing? You have school today! You’re going to be late.”</p>
<p>“I don’t feel well,” Hinata mumbled and turned over.</p>
<p>“Fine, whatever. I guess you can stay home, just for today. Aren’t you going to miss basketball practice?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter,” Hinata muttered.</p>
<p>“I have to drop Natsu off and then I’m going to work, so you’ll have the house all to yourself. I put the microwavable soup on the table if you get hungry.” Hinata’s Mom grabbed her keys and left with Natsu. </p>
<p>Hinata felt horrible, he shouldn’t have kissed him. He ruined everything. He hated himself for doing that. He grabbed his phone and messaged one of his basketball friends that he was sick today, and wasn’t going to be at practice.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Kageyama on the other hand, finally realized what he felt. He had a gigantic crush on Hinata. The kiss felt so good. He wanted to kiss Hinata again. He wished he didn’t panic and leave. He wondered if Hinata really did like him too. He thought that maybe he should message Hinata, but was too scared to.</p>
<p>During volleyball practice after school, Kageyama was very out of it. Which wasn’t how he usually was. Tsukishima walked up to him and asked, “Hey are you being like this because of what happened with Hinata?”</p>
<p>Kageyama turned red, “What?! He told you?”</p>
<p>“No, but now I know something definitely happened,” Tsukishima observed.</p>
<p>Kageyama covered his face with his hands, “Whatever.”</p>
<p>Coach Ukai yelled from across the court, “Kageyama you have to focus! If you need a break then take one!”</p>
<p>“O-Okay,” Kageyama said and walked out of the gym.</p>
<p>“He actually left?” Tsukishima chuckled.</p>
<p>Kageyama decided that it was the best decision to text Hinata.</p>
<p>Kageyama:<br/>
Hey</p>
<p>Hinata usually responds relatively quick but after five minutes of waiting and nothing, Kageyama decided to just go back into the gym. When he was about to turn his phone off, he felt a buzz.</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>
hi<br/>
are u mad at me</p>
<p>Kageyama:<br/>
No<br/>
Why would I be?</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>
…</p>
<p>Kageyama:<br/>
Do you mean because of the kiss?<br/>
It was nice.</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>
u rlly think so??<br/>
i thought u would be angry</p>
<p>Kageyama:<br/>
I’m not.</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>
ok um can we meet up after u finish school?</p>
<p>Kageyama:<br/>
Where?</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>
ill be at the park<br/>
the one we went to yesterday</p>
<p>Kageyama:<br/>
I’ll see you there.</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>
d(^_^)b</p>
<p>Hinata was so relieved that Kageyama wasn’t disgusted with him or anything. He was happy again. And excited. He planned on telling Kageyama how he felt at the park. Hinata believes that he needs to get it off his chest, so even if Kageyama doesn’t feel the same way at least he would know. He thinks it’s like closure.</p>
<p>Hinata threw on a sweatshirt and shorts and walked to the park. When he got there, Kageyama was already there. “H-Hey,” Hinata waved.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Kageyama responded. “So, why did you want to meet up?”</p>
<p>“Um, I wanted to tell you something.” Hinata fidgeted.</p>
<p>The sky was blue, the clouds were out, the grass was green, and there were no people around them. It was the perfect mood to confess.</p>
<p>“I also have something to tell you,” Kageyama said.</p>
<p>“Really? Oh, well, you can go first?” Hinata asked.</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. You can go.” He responded.</p>
<p>“Oh, alright. Well, ever since we met I feel like I’ve just been drawn to you. And I know that we don’t really know each other too well, but I really like you.” Kageyama's eyes widened. “A-And I know that I said the kiss was unintentional, and it was, but I really liked it.” Hinata blushed, “It’s weird right? I mean we’re two guys.”</p>
<p>Kageyama put his hands on Hinata’s cheeks, “I-I really like you too.” He ran his thumb on Hinata’s lips. “I really really like you.” Hinata felt so soft, and he was so red. “You’re so cute.”</p>
<p>“Y-You too,” Hinata said as he stared into Kageyama’s deep blue eyes. He was already breathless, and they hadn’t even kissed yet.</p>
<p>Kageyama ran his right hand through Hinata’s hair. “I really like you.”</p>
<p>Hinata was ecstatic, he wanted Kageyama to kiss him already but this felt. . . really good. He moved his hands to Kageyama’s hips, and Kageyama froze. “Does that feel weird? I-I don’t know where else to put my hands.”</p>
<p>“N-No it’s alright,” Kageyama blushed.</p>
<p>Hinata sighed, “You gonna kiss me?”</p>
<p>“I-I u-uh y-yeah,” Kageyama stuttered.</p>
<p>Hinata smiled softly and brought his lips to Kageyama’s. His entire body was tingly. Kageyama moved his hands to the back of Hinata’s neck and leaned into the kiss.</p>
<p>Hinata gently pushed his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth. He can’t believe that he thought Kageyama would take the lead in kissing, Kageyama was adorable.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes Kageyama slowly pulled away and chuckled, “That was fun.”</p>
<p>“It was.”</p>
<p>“Um, my question is would you want to go out with me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hinata grinned. “Of course.”</p>
<p>“So we’re dating now,” Kageyama said.</p>
<p>“Yep, you’re my boyfriend. Haha.” Hinata couldn’t stop smiling. </p>
<p>Hinata and Kageyama would always find each other, no matter what happened. They are soulmates, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>